The journey of love
by TotallyClassy
Summary: Hamtaros' dream takes the HamHams on their wildest adventure yet!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
To the fun park Bada, bada, bada, bada. "Oh no I'm going to be late, Hamtaro squeaked. If only I didn't sleep in, but that dream." Hamtaro flew through the tunnel and crashed into the door leading in to the clubhouse. All the ham hams were gathered around the table talking like usual. All the ham hams looked up. "Oh there you are Hamtaro!" said Boss. "We were just going to look for you," replied Maxwell. Everyone else agreed. "Sorry guys," squeaked Hamtaro, still panting. "I slept in I guess." "Well now that you're here we were thinking of going to the fun park," squeaked Dexter. "That sounds great," replied Hamtaro.  
  
Later at the fun park all the ham hams were enjoying themselves all but Hamtaro. He wandered off in the bush by himself wondering about the dream he had. There was this mountain that wasn't on the map but this was a special mountain. It was a beautiful mountain with a field full of flowers and lush green grass and the healthiest trees. He really wanted to go there but the only way there was by this song he heard dreaming but he never heard the end because he woke up. *Stand with me in this field, Where hamsters always sing Every ham has always kneeled Marriage makes you king King and queen of all the hams Because this is hard to find You travel to where all stars land Two days north but keep your mind.*  
  
"Hamtaro! Vat are you doing?" asked Bijou, "You were whispering something. And why are you alone here in the bush?" "Oh I was . never mind here comes everyone else," "Why don't you go rest," said Maxwell gleefully. All the hams agreed and so Hamtaro headed back to the clubhouse. On his way back Hamtaro heard a familiar sound. "Jingle! What are you doing here?" "Oh, hi Hamburger." " Its Hamtaro and what were you singing it sounded familiar." "Like a breeze flying down the road I sing what I hear." "Well could you sing it again?" "Sure Hambozo." * .Two days north but keep your mind Go west until you see some sand Explore until you find a cave In there use a special wagon But only go if you are brave Because you'll have to kill a dragon.* 


	2. OnWards March

Chapter 2  
Hamtaro's secret revealed  
  
Hamtaro woke to the sound of the other hams talking. Hamtaro joined them but the secret he held, he wanted to tell. "Guys, I have something to say!" yelled Hamtaro, "I had this dream about this mountain and I really want to go there. Well . and so I was wondering if you would come with me." "I will," everyone replied. "But there's one problem." interrupted Boss, "Your owners will worry." "Well we have to think of something hams," yelled Hamtaro. "How about we all think of something at home," Hamtaro continued. That night at home, Hamtaro was with Laura as usual but Laura said she was going to go on a five-day field trip. That meant the other owners would to. But was that long enough? The sun rose on Monday and Hamtaro headed off to the clubhouse while Laura was on her field trip. When all the hams got there, Hamtaro wrote down the poem. They all grabbed what they need the most and set off. They got above ground when they realized they didn't know which way was north. They found out north and went that way until. Meowww. "Cat! Run!" yelled Hamtaro the leader and they all ran like the wind right into Herbert and Jingle. Seeing a pig must've scared it because it was flying away as fast as a bullet. The trip went well and the second day ended.  
  
The ham hams ended up in this bog and that's when Jingle left. "Where to now?" asked Boss. "West," Hamtaro replied. In about ten minutes the hams were in the desert. "This place is so hot I can't go on," Cried the girls. " I think I see something though girls," cried Hamtaro, already running towards it. "I think it's a town," he continued. The girls sighed with relief and started running as well. When they finally got there, they were right it was a desert town for ham hams. They were greeted by guards and taken to the palace because they let newcomers stay there. That's where Hamtaro and the gang decided to ask if they knew where the cave was. Princess Sharou's lovely smile turned into a grin. "We do not speak of that," She whispered. "The dragon ate many of ours but if you still want to go, go to the armory for weapons and armor. And also the entrance west of this town" They did what they were told and so the ham hams went to the armory. The girls got staves and the men used swords. They walked slowly towards the entrance, peered in side and saw the wagon. 


	3. Happily ever after

Chapter 3  
  
Prince Hamtaro  
  
There were so many tunnels the hams didn't know which to choose. Then they realized that's why they should take the wagon. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh," A screech came from Penelope. Then followed by Pashmina a few minutes later. Then Maxwell, Sandy and then the rest but Hamtaro and Bijou. "Vat is going on Hamtaro?" Bijou cried. In a flash before Hamtaro could answer Bijou was gone. At last Hamtaro came into this room with all the hams in a cage. "Watch out," they all cried. Hamtaro just turned in time to see the Dragon. "For the honors of all hams I will slay this dragon and rescue my friends," Cried Hamtaro. Those words echoed through the dragons' ears and in a flash the dragon fell defeated, as well as a parchment. "HOORAAYYY! Hamtaro did it." Later that night because the hams slept at the palace Hamtaro Was crowned Prince Hamtaro. The next morning when there was just a sliver of light the hams already left. Through the cave into an opening there they stopped and looked at the parchment finally. It ended up being a map out of the cave. "Oh my gosh, this is gorgeous! Everyone cried. Were finally here!" Everyone danced and played for the longest time until they realized 3 days passed already and it would take about 3 days to get home. Everyone started to leave except Hamtaro and Bijou. "Thank you for bringing us here Hamtaro, we all loved it!" "Uh Bijou I want to ask you. will you marry me?" "Y-y-y-y-yes I will Hamtaro." Hamtaro and Bijou kissed and caught up with the others. That night the whole Desert town was in the church where Hamtaro and Bijou got married. The ham hams walked back to the bog and went south but they were too slow so it would take 3 days. Slop slop slop, the princess had come with dog. They all boarded the dog and were on there way faster. The ham hams got home a few minutes before the owners got home. All the hams fell asleep wondering what they will do next. 


	4. Disclaimer

Disclaimers: OMG!!! I forgot to add the disclaimers. Anywho I don't own Hamtaro, or this story for that matter. This story is my little brothers'. He's really young and wanted someone to read his story that he made up. Thnx to all the reviewers. 


End file.
